Archery Lesson
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: During a visit to Greenwood, Elladan and Elrohir stumble upon an elfling practicing archery.


Title: Archery Lessons  
Author: P.Rico  
Disclaimer: _Lord of the Rings_ was created by the great Professor J.R.R. Toklien. This story is for entertainment only. 

**** 

"…and remember to say out of trouble." 

"We know, Father," Elladan and Elrohir said in unison. 

Elrond sighed. "I mean it. I do not want a repeat of the last time I brought you with me to Greenwood." 

"That is unfair, Father," Elladan replied. 

"We were only 40 then," Elrohir continued. 

"Mere elflings, you could hardly blame us," Elladan picked up. 

Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow. "You were old enough to know that sneaking into King Thranduil's wine cellar was something you should not have been doing." 

"Well, as I said before, we were just children. We are much more responsible now." The twins gave their father the most innocent smiles they could muster. 

"I am not so sure about that," Elrond replied. "But very well, go on." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

"Thank you, Father." The brothers bowed and, as one, turned on their heels and went forth to explore Greenwood. 

Elrond smiled as they walked away. He was here, on an open invitation from Thranduil, to discuss relations between Rivendell and Greenwood. Against his better judgment, he had brought the twins. Or rather, they had bugged him relentlessly until he agreed to let them come along. 

"I only hope that Thranduil has as much patience with them now as he did then." 

-- 

The twins had been walking for a few hours, enjoying the scenery. While they loved their home, they could help but be taken in by the rural feel of the great forest. They paused as a cool breeze washed over them. Taking a deep breath, Elladan began to walk again when he was stopped by Elrohir's hand on his shoulder. 

"What?" 

"Look at that." 

Elladan followed Elrohir's gaze through a line of trees. There was an elfling standing in the clearing just beyond the trees, practicing archery. 

"What an adorable little elfling," Elladan whispered as the two tried to get a closer look without attracting attention. 

Elrohir nodded in agreement. "But golden hair? Unusual for a wood elf." 

"Perhaps he is…" Elladan was cut off when Elrohir raised a hand. 

"He is getting ready to shoot." 

The two watched in silence as the elfling aimed the arrow at a tree at the other end of the clearing. A small target was hanging from the branches. The elfling released the arrow. It flew gracefully through the air and struck the target…barely. 

"Not bad for somebody his age," Elrohir commented. 

"He does not seem to think so." 

Sure enough, the elfling had a rather frustrated look on his face as he reached back to take another arrow from his quiver. 

Elrohir moved forward. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To give him some tips," Elrohir replied over his shoulder with a smile. 

"Be careful, I think he is…" 

But the younger twin had already emerged into the clearing. Elladan stifled a laugh as the elfling turned the bow on Elrohir. 

"Peace, warrior of Greenwood," said Elladan as he walked up from behind Elrohir. "We are unarmed and come from Rivendell with no ill will." 

The elfling lowered his bow and turned toward the target with a frown. "I probably wouldn't have hit you anyway," he muttered. 

"How long have you been practicing archery?" 

"A few months." 

The twins exchanged glances. "Impressive for a few months," Elladan replied. The elfling didn't look impressed. 

"Perhaps we can give you some tips." Elrohir offered. 

The elfling made a face. "But you're Rivendell Elves." 

"Yes," replied Elrohir. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

The elfling adopted an expression that he no doubt had learned from his teachers. "Everybody know that Greenwood Elves are superior to Rivendell Elves in archery." 

The twins both raised an eyebrow, and expression they had learned from their father. "Is that so?" Elladan muttered. 

The elfling nodded. "That's why Mirkwood beat Rivendell in the last three competitions." 

"How would you know? You do not look old enough to have even been at the last competition." 

The Elven realms got together ever century or so for various competitions and general merriment. Calling the events large would have been an understatement and there were few Elves that didn't look forward to the next gathering. 

"My teacher told me," the elfling answered. 

"Did he tell you that Lothlórian beat Greenwood at the competition before those?" 

"But Greenwood still beat Rivendell," the elfling pointed out. 

"Oh, I do not think he is cute anymore, Brother," Elrohir commented, trying his best to look miffed. 

"Of course I'm not cute," said the elfling, defensively. "Girls are cute. Boys are…" he paused, trying to find an appropriate adjective. "…not cute," he finished, finally. 

Now Elrohir did smile. "I have changed my mind; you are cute." He gently patted the elfling on the head. Elladan was biting his lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing at the adorably angry expression on the elfling's face. 

"But seriously," Elrohir continued. "If you would take some advice from this inferior Rivendell Elf, I would be happy to give it." 

The elfling thought for a moment, then sighed. "Well, I can't get any worse." 

Elladan raised an eyebrow at the comment. _This elfling will settle for nothing less than perfection, it seems,_ he thought. _His path to becoming a warrior will be, not doubt, interesting to observe._

Elladan snapped himself out of his musings to find Elrohir kneeling behind the elfling, helping him adjust his stance and aim. 

"Now, just a little… there you go…hold it right there, do not move." Elrohir slowly rose to his feet and backed away. "Whenever you are ready." 

With a look of concentration and fierce determination, the elfling stood perfectly still for a brief moment before releasing the arrow. It sailed through the air and hit the target dead center. 

There was a moment of silence, broken suddenly by the excited cry of the elfling. 

"I did it! I hit the center!" he said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement, a brilliant smile gracing his fair face. 

"There, you see. We Rivendell Elves are not completely incompetent with the bow," Elrohir said. "Lucky shot," he mouthed over the elfling's head to Elladan. But neither had the heart to tell the elfling so. 

"But you still have to practice hard," Elladan told the excited elfling. "Practice hard and learn to adjust your stance yourself, among other things." 

The elfling was still hopping excitedly and pointing at the arrow. Elladan wasn't sure that he even heard him. 

"There you are," said a voice from behind them. The three turned as one to see Thranduil and Elrond walking into the clearing. 

"Father, Father, guess what?" said the elfling, running up to Thranduil. 

"Legolas, your manners." Thranduil said pointedly, gesturing to Elrond. 

"Oh, right," Legolas bowed to Elrond. "Greetings, Lord Elrond." 

"Did he say, Father?" Elrohir asked Elladan. 

"Of course he said 'Father'" Elladan replied. "He is obviously King Thranduil's soon. How many other golden haired wood Elves do you know of?" 

"I was concentrating on more important things, like archer," Elrohir retorted. 

"No arguing in front of King Thranduil," Elrond spoke up. 

"Yes, Father," said the twins obediently. 

"Legolas, were you practicing archery unsupervised?" Thranduil asked, effectively deflating the prince's ecstatic mood. 

"Well…" Legolas began. "Not really…" he pointed to the twins. "They were with me." 

Thranduil and Elrond both looked over to the twins who nodded but said nothing. They figured it wouldn't hurt to help the prince out of trouble just this once. 

"But look, Father," Legolas began jumping up and down and pointing at the arrow again. "I hit the center! Look!" 

Thranduil looked over to the tree to see his son's arrow embedded in the target. 

"Well done, Legolas," said Thranduil with an approving smile. 

"Thank you, Father," he gestured to the twins again. "They helped. They're not bad, for Rivendell Elves." 

Thranduil cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, ignoring the amused looks from said Elves. "Yes, well, come now, Legolas. It is time for you to get ready for tonight's feast." 

"Yes, Father." Legolas turned to the twins. "Thank you for your help…er…um…" 

"Ah, we were never properly introduced, were we?" Elladan said. "Well met, Prince Legolas. I am Elladan, eldest son of Lord Elrond." 

"And I am Elrohir." 

Legolas graced them with a stunning smile. "Thank you, Elladan, Elrohir. I will see you at the feast." 

Thranduil took his son's hand and lead him down the path to the castle. 

"I hope you did not tease the prince too much," Elrond said to his sons when Thranduil and Legolas were out of earshot. 

"Father, you accuse us unfairly," Elrohir said acting offended. 

"You should know us better." Elladan decided to play along. 

Elrond smiled. "I do know you better, that is why I asked." 

The twins exchanged glances. "Well, just a little." Elladan admitted. 

"But we helped him with his archery stance," Elrohir quickly chimed in. 

The Elf lord shook his head and laughed. "Come, my sons. It is time for us to get ready for the feast as well." 

"Yes, Father." 

"Oh, and one more thing." 

"Yes, Father?" 

"Try not to be too bad of an influence on Legolas." 

******* 

Author Notes: This is my second LOTR fic and much lighter than my first. Just a one shot fic inspired by a picture I saw on a Japanese LOTR web site. 

This is actually the second version I posted here. One of the reviewers pointed out some errors. Well, I corrected Elladan's name (when it was pointed out, I realized it did look funny the way I spelled it). The other was a comment about archery. I claim to know nothing about archery, but adjusted the story to hopefully work better ^_^. 

Ah, I'm sure you all knew who the golden haired elfling was before you even started reading the fic, but, oh well ^_^. 

Thank you for your time. 


End file.
